Scott Freeman
|birthplace = Dallas, Texas, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |first_appearance = Desert Punk |last_appearance = Assassination Classroom |areas_active = Dallas |active = 2006-2015 |status = Inactive }}Scott Justin Freeman (born June 20, 1979) is a former American voice actor who worked for FUNimation Entertainment. He was best known as Issei Hyodo in High School DxD, England in Hetalia: Axis Powers, Takashi Kosuda in B Gata H Kei, Yuji Sakamoto in Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts, Pierce Aogami in A Certain Magical Index and Hayato Narita in We Without Wings. Arrest On April 5, 2014, Freeman was arrested for eight counts of possession of child pornography. On July 30, 2015, Freeman was convicted and sentenced to three years in the Texas Department of Criminal Justice. In response, FUNimation announced that they had terminated their relationship with Freeman, and his ongoing roles were replaced with other voice actors. Freeman served his sentence at the Joe F. Gurney Unit in Anderson County, Texas until he was paroled in 2018. Freeman currently lives in Papillion, Nebraska as a registered sex offender."Nebraska Sex Offender Registry: Scott Justin Freeman". sor.nebraska.gov. Retrieved June 23, 2019. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Renfield (ep. 60), Additional Voices *''Yu Yu Hakusho'' (1992-1995) - Godai (Blu-Ray Remaster) *''Initial D: First Stage'' (1998) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''One Piece'' (1999-present) - Yasopp, Kamakiri, Hamburg, Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Basilisk'' (2005) - Additional Voices *''Hell Girl'' (2005-2006) - Additional Voices *''Mushi-Shi'' (2005-2006) - Fisherman (ep. 5), Mushi Master A (ep. 20) *''Trinity Blood'' (2005) - Boatman (ep. 11) *''Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple'' (2006-2007) - Kisara's Dad (ep. 38), Additional Voices *''Black Butler'' (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire'' (2008) - Koji Aono (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Rosario + Vampire Capu2'' (2008) - Koji Aono (ep. 7) *''Soul Eater'' (2008-2009) - Harvar D. Eclair *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2009-2011) - Reptilian Soldier (ep. 19), Frieza's Soldier (ep. 21), Namekian Villager (ep. 23), King Cold's Soldier (ep. 55), Red-Haired Soldier (ep. 56), Yardrat (ep. 57), Office Worker (ep. 59), CQV Anchor (ep. 68), Battle Ball Player (ep. 70) *''Fairy Tail'' (2009-present) - Bixlow (1st voice; eps. 42-201), Tommen, Fairy Tail Wizard, Dark Fairy Tail Wizard, Galuna Demon (eps. 13-18), Traveler (ep. 15), Magnolia Citizen (ep. 21), Phantom Lord Wizard (eps. 21-22), Chef Eido (ep. 29), Audience Member (ep. 30), Bandit (ep. 31), Karen's Date (ep. 32), Acalypha Citizen (ep. 51), Red Hood Wizard (eps. 54-55), Edolas Soldier (ep. 94) *''Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood'' (2009-2010) - Additional Voices *''The Sacred Blacksmith'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Black Butler II'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Dance in the Vampire Bund'' (2010) - Additional Voices *''Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt'' (2010) - Sugarscream (ep. 7A), Tom Croose (ep. 8B) *''The Future Diary'' (2011-2012) - Tarō Nanba *''Toriko'' (2011-2014) - StarJun *''Kamisama Kiss'' (2012-2015) - Yamada (ep. 10), Additional Voices *''Lupin the 3rd: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Robotics;Notes'' (2012-2013) - Additional Voices *''Attack on Titan'' (2013-present) - Ian Dietrich, Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters'' (2014-2015) - Male Spectator (ep. 120) Anime Films *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Additional Voices (FUNimation Dub) *''Evangelion 1.11 You Are (Not) Alone'' (2007) - Additional Voices *''Evangelion 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''One Piece: Strong World'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Summer Wars'' (2009) - Additional Voices *''Wolf Children'' (2012) - Additional Voices *''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods'' (2013) - Additional Voices Trivia *Since his arrest and forced retirement, Freeman's ongoing roles have all been recast. **Taliesin Jaffe replaced him as England in Hetalia: The World Twinkle onward. **Josh Grelle replaced him as Issei Hyodo in High School DxD BorN. **Anthony Bowling replaced him as Kengo Usui in Maken-ki! Two. **Tyler Walker replaced him as Bixlow in Fairy Tail. **Garret Storms replaced him as Ian Dietrich in Attack on Titan: Junior High. Storms would also replace Freeman as Hamburg in One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia. **Newton Pittman replaced him as Ryuki in Assassination Classroom. Freeman's voice only appears in the broadcast simuldub of Episode 7, and is redubbed by Pittman for video releases. **Patrick McAlister replaced him as Pierce Aogami in A Certain Magical Index III. **Jeff Johnson replaced him as Yasopp in One Piece. References External Links *Scott Freeman at the Internet Movie Database *Scott Freeman at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Dallas-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for FUNimation Category:Inactive Voice Actors